


Knickers

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shaking his head, rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly he looked again. Nope, still there.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> I am not quite sure who this was written for. :/ The ask got lost and silly me never wrote who sent me what. *sighs* Thanks a billion and one to [Fogs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue) for beta'ing this! [Cara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastincurableromantic) for helping me with the smut, and [Blue](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=15678) for providing pictures of naked CE bum.

The Doctor blinked. He stared. Shaking his head, rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly he looked again. Nope, still there. So he _wasn't_ losing his mind (yet). What? But… _Why_? Bending down, he scooped up the soft, green knickers. They weren't anything special. Just bikini cut underwear. Smoothing his fingers over the material, he deduced they were 100% cotton and as he used both hands, moving them away from him, he knew they definitely belonged to one Rose Tyler. But what were the doing in the middle of the corridor and _why_?

Bending his arms back and holding the cotton knickers close to his chest, he realised they almost matched the colour of his jumper. He couldn't help but smile at that. Then, a thought came to him; if she had left her knickers lying around _on purpose_ , then that would mean… Continuing to clutch the cotton piece, he walked into the hallway towards her room. The Doctor knocked on her bedroom door, only to have it open as if it hadn't been fully closed. He grinned again.

Hearing the shower running, he thought it a bit odd. He'd always imagined their first time in bed… Okay, he'd had several fantasies of their first time (console room, against the wall of a closet, maybe the sofa in Jackie's flat while she was away…), but the shower had not crossed his mind as a 'first'. But if that's what Rose wanted, he was more than willing to give it a go. Shrugging off his jacket, he shed the rest of his clothing easily. Placing the knickers he'd found on the edge of her bed, he walked towards the bathroom door, opening and closing it quietly.

It was damp in here, steam coming on thick. His cooler body temperature adjusted and the Doctor made his way to the large shower stall, glad the TARDIS loved to spoil Rose as much as he did. Just before he opened the distorted glass door, however, he paused. Could he really…? Inhaling sharply, smelling the sweetness of her soap, and seeing the blur of Rose's body behind the glass, he realised he was already too far gone. Still, what if she didn't want to? What if he was mistaken and had dropped her knickers by accident? She _had_ just come from Jackie's flat… He shook his head. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about Jacqueline Tyler. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and when he saw her blur still, he almost ran out of the room. Instead, he held his breath and waited.

She opened the door, more steam rolling out, if that was possible, and his eyes immediately roved over her body, water sliding down her naked form. Her _very_ naked form. So naked, in fact, that there wasn't anything on her. Fantastic, it looked like his thought process had come to a complete halt. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, when all he could seem to actually focus on, was the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Doctor?" she wondered, her voice finally interrupting his train of thought, and she stared at him, her breathing shallow. He gave her breasts, rising and falling hypnotically, one last look before staring at her face and noticing she wasn't looking at _his_. No, her gaze was also taking him in, moving from the neck down and it seemed to have stopped right between his legs.

The Doctor felt himself throb as he watched her bite her lip and rub her thighs together. When she finally looked up, he almost took a step back at the dark look she gave him, eyes filled with lust and… He did take a step back when he identified the love shining in her eyes. Rose had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve and there was no denying that what she felt for him was real. His hearts thudded and when she reached out a hand for him, he wasted no time in taking it immediately, letting her lead him inside the shower stall. As soon as the door clicked shut, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her wet body to his.

Rose groaned and he echoed her, the feel of her breasts pressed against him making him harder. Pushing her wet hair back from her face, he cradled her face, eyes searching hers. When he felt her hands grip his shoulders tightly, he lowered his head, finally taking her lips with his. His fingers slipped between her blonde strands and his other hand held her closer still, trying to bring her into him further without actually joining them together. His tongue slipped between her plump lips, darting in when she parted them willingly and brought her own teasing tongue out to play. That tongue that could never quite seem to stay in her mouth came into his as she battled him for dominance, rubbing her body wantonly over his.

His erection pressed into her abdomen and he was so completely distracted by the feel of her that he let out a surprised gasp when a hand wrapped around him. The hand on her hip slid up between them to take a pebbled nipple and he pinched it in retaliation. The Doctor couldn't help the smug smile at her whimper, biting the inside of his cheek when she gripped him harder.

"If I knew you liked it rough," she said, her voice low, "I would have backed you against a wall ages ago."

He peered down at her through the water that had been pouring over him since she'd pulled him in. "I'm sorry to say that it's _you_ who's against a wall, Rose Tyler."

She opened her mouth to retort, but instead gasped as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up easily, pressing her back against the cool tile of the shower.

He grinned when her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and groaned loudly when she rubbed her centre over him. "Rose," he growled.

"Please, I want this, want _you_. Always, Doctor," she panted, staring at him.

"Rose," he repeated, this time more tenderly as he lifted her up higher until the tip of him was right at her entrance. "Are you…?" He trembled as he held onto the last bit of control he had. Though he could smell her arousal, he needed to be sure this was what she wanted, that he was what she wanted.

"I'm ready, been ready. I was, I was touching myself before you came in, thinking about you," she whispered hotly into his ear and that was it. His control snapped and he pulled her down in one swift move.

The two moaned simultaneously as they were joined together. The Doctor pressed her harder into the wall, panting into her shoulder as he tried to regain some control back before he lost himself right then and there. It had been centuries since he'd been with someone and no one had ever made him lose control quite like Rose Tyler did. She was so hot and tight, wrapping around him perfectly as if she'd been made for him. He didn't deserve her. Not her body, not even her company, her friendship. But she'd given him all that and more and he'd never be able to repay her. He shuddered, feeling her hands caressing his back, waiting for him. When he looked back up at her, the same love he'd seen just before he stepped in with her was showing once more. He leaned in to snog her thoroughly once more before he began moving inside her.

At first, his thrusts were short and smooth, keeping a steady rhythm. He squeezed her arse, nipped at her shoulder, all the while making sure they didn't slip (thankfully, the TARDIS had a placed a good shower mat). When he felt Rose's nails scrape over his nipples, he thrust in harder and he saw her mischievous tongue peeking out. If that's the way she wanted it… He smirked and stopped for a second, adjusting to make sure he had a good grip on her before pulling out, to thrust back in, harder and firmer than before. At Rose's loud moan, he kept this new rhythm, relishing in the feel of her nails biting into his back and feeling her inner muscles rippling around him. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, but he wasn't sure if Rose was anywhere near completion. Not wanting to finish without her, he slid a hand between them and found her clit. He felt her breath hitch and knew she was closer than he'd first thought. He thrust in and out, faster, while stimulating her with flicks of his thumb and he grinned in triumph when her back arched and she shouted his name. The grin was soon wiped off his face as he quickly followed her, feeling her clench around him tighter than before, and groaning at the sensation.

They stayed still, breath coming out heavily, his legs shaking as he continued to hold her to him, unwilling to let her go just yet. Feeling his heartsbeat slow, he was suddenly glad that they had endless hot water. The temperature had cooled down slightly during their activities to be comfortably warm, but it would not have been nice to suddenly have cold water pouring down on them. His large nose bumped with her smaller one and he couldn't help but smile softly, his hearts speeding back up at her look of satisfaction as she gazed back at him. Carefully, he set her down and allowed her to wash herself. His eyes focussed on her hands as she wiped between her legs and he swore next time he'd clean her off himself. He rinsed off quickly and stirred as he watched her, watching him. Turning off the water, they exited and dried off with the large, fluffy towels that awaited them. He was already half hard by the time they entered her room and he stood back, a bit awkwardly, looking at the clothes he'd left on the floor, wondering what he should do. Turning to Rose, his hearts stuttered as she tucked herself into her bed, comforter and sheets pulled back invitingly. Without further hesitation, he slipped in.

As he cuddled behind her, Rose hummed contentedly and then laughed when one of the fingers that had begun caressing her found a certain spot on her side. He'd have to remember that for later. She squirmed away some and he was about to pull her back to him when she turned around to face him.

"So…" She used her own fingers and created nonsensical patterns on his chest. "What brought this… up?" The tip of her tongue curled over her teeth. He groaned, both at the bad pun and the fact that she was slowly trailing her hand downwards. It hovered over the edge of the sheet that kept him covered and he held his breath in anticipation. When she didn't move, he realised she was waiting for an answer.

"Found your knickers," he replied, clenching his teeth as he tried to control his breathing.

"My knickers?"

He opened his eyes and saw her eyebrows knitted together and his hearts suddenly sunk. "The ones you left in the corridor. The green ones. Match my jumper and everything. Thought it-"

She interrupted as she burst out laughing, her hand leaving its place to cover her mouth. His face fell and he watched her try to stop her outburst. "I'm sorry. I just thought they'd been left in mum's dryer or something when I didn't see them."

"So you didn't… It wasn't on purpose?" he asked, shocked, feeling his face heat up.

She shook her head. "I didn't. But I'm glad they fell out of my bag." She smiled, her hand once again moving towards the bed sheet, this time pulling it off completely and sliding down.

Embarrassment at the misunderstanding completely forgotten, he gasped out, "Me too," and they were the last coherent words he spoke besides her name.


End file.
